The present invention relates to the field of purification and healing devices. In particular, the present invention provides an apparatus that utilizes the rotation of magnetic fields constructed in patterns dictated by sacred geometry.
There have been devices, including that shown in applicant's pending International Application No. PCT CA03/00966, that utilize the effect of rotating magnetic fields to purify water, food and the like, This device, while quite functional, is rather bulky, and uses a large electric motor to rotate a heavy circular array of magnets to achieve results.
Now, the actual mechanism by which purification of water, food and the like occurs in a rotating magnetic field is not precisely known. In “About strange effects related to rotating magnetic systems” by M. Pitkänen, University of Helsinki, the author suggest that gravitational anomalies may affect macroscopic objects in rotating magnetic systems. Moreover, negative energy spacetime sheets are generated by rotating magnetic fields, resulting in a quantum system in which particle energies are negative. However, as the author points out, this does not result in “sucking energy from the external world.” Rather, negative energy is fed into the field.
The present inventor theorizes that it is the negative energy thus liberated that affects toxins, virus and bacteria particles, using aberrants commonly referred to as “superbugs.”